


Rain

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [10]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Rain

It had started raining the moment he'd received the news of his partner's disappearance, five days ago. Since then, it had been unrelenting, as though the heavens themselves couldn't bear the loss. He'd worked tirelessly in that time, trying to find any lead to the missing agent's location, but could find nothing. As he watched the water run down his apartment window, Illya wondered if Napoleon would ever been seen again. His contemplation was interrupted by his communicator.

"He's been found," an excited voice told him. "Napoleon is coming home."

The sky outside cleared and the sun began to shine.


End file.
